The Vortex Security Saga
The Vortex Security Saga is a series of films released from January 2011 and is expected to end late 2018. The films are all directed by Rick120 and distributed Rick Roll'd Productions. Production History In December 2010, at the time newcomer director Rick120 had the idea of making a documentary-type video about the clan he was in, known as Vortex Security. After an hour of filming an assault mission, which included roleplaying, Rick decided to edit it down into a film by adding dialouge, but also as a chance to experiment with multi-track audio in WMM by repeatedly Rendering and Re-importing the video file multiple times. In Janurary 2011, Rick uploaded it as Vortex Security: War of the Raiders - Part 1/6, despite not believing the film would attract any form of attention. Within the first week of release, it earned almost 900 views. The results meant that Rick was able to finish the film by March 2011. In May, a sequel; Vortex Security: Game of Guns was greenlit with cast such as DonCurrency and Ultrazz making cameo appearences, the film began it's release in July 2011 and ended in December the same year. Despite being a critical failure and the subsequent incidents with RRP and TMF prior to the films completion the film was still considered a success to fans, which naturally led to productions of the third film: Vortex Security: Endgame. Part 1 was released on March 6, 2012, with Part 2 being released in April, during which time Rick120 expanded upon his skills in editing style, visual effects along with story and emotional depth. After the release of Part 2, the film fell into some trouble after actors began to distance themselves from the production company. Messages on the RRP group wall even had posts with actors announcing their leave, others simply stating that: "they had better things to do...". For almost a year, the film was forgotten about and Rick took a hiatus from ROBLOXiwood, only to reappear in December 2012, finally finishing the film in Janurary 2013 to a overwhelmingly positive success. Also winning at the 2013 BLOX Awards for Best Storyline, and nominations in the 2012 Golden Noob Awards. In September 2013, Rick released the first of two prequel films Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm, which unlike the previous installments, focuses more on characters as opposed to action. The critical reaction was divided, with some praising the new approach, but some critisied the outdated look of the film. The next installment is Vortex Security: The Common Enemy, the film was announced in October 2013, and was at the time due for release in August 2014, with Rachelmay1 attached to the film as the main antagonist. However she later backed out due to the scheduling conflicts of their timezones. In January 2015, Rick120 announced that the series timeline had been officially "completed", since the director has stated that it's become too hard to tell any form of convincing story, stating that future installments would likely be hurt by the film as well as the outdated films (War of the Raiders and Game of Guns). Despite this, on September 13, 2016, Rick announced Vortex Security V: Division Ghost, which is expected to go into production early 2018. On September 7, 2017, Rick released Saxon: A VS Declassified File , a spinoff film which retells an alternative version of the events of Operation Sky Storm. Reception The overall reception to the series has been mixed to positive, most of the negativity being with the first two films of the series. Installments Declassified Files Spinoffs Non-Canon Installments Trivia *The film series was inspired by multiple elements, from the Army of Brothers films by Revenger123, most notable of which being the multi-track audio, which was similarly used in Army of Brother 2: There Will be Blood. Awards and Nominations The 2011 Golden R Awards The 2013 ROBLOX Film Awards (no results) The 2013 BLOX Awards Octoberfest 2013 The 2013 Golden Noob Awards Category:Movie Series